Our Family
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Semoga kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut./ Sequel Only You in My Heart./ Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

Our Family

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Our Family by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romance

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Hallo minna~ #lambai-lambai

Ada yg kangen sama Sora? Apa malah ngga ada yg kenal? #pundung

Sora ngga jadi keluar karena pingin ngeramein FBI lagi~

Author 2010 mana nih?

Ok deh A/N nya kepanjangen, ini adalah sequel Only You in My Heart...

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan aku dan Rukia resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri, fokus utama kami sekarang tentu saja hanya tentang Ichiru, bahkan Rukia cenderung masih menghindariku. Aku bersyukur Ichiru ada di antara kami, dia dapat membuat kami nyaman, selama sebulan ini memang tak ada kegiatan yang kami lakukan berdua saja, selalu ada Ichiru di antara kami. Aku teramat sangat bersyukur kepada Kami-sama karena telah menghadirkan Ichiru, tanpa keberadaan Ichiru, aku dan Rukia belum tentu dapat bersatu lagi. Ichiru adalah cahaya kami, aku akan melakukan apapun agar cahaya kami tetap bersinar.

Seperti biasa saat aku terbangun tadi pagi, Rukia sudah memulai aktifitas membuat sarapannya, sedangkan Ichiru masih nyaman berada dalam alam mimpinya. Tak pernah bosan aku melihat tingkah Ichiru bahkan ketika ia tengah terlelap, aku masih tak percaya jika kini aku telah memiliki seorang malaikat kecil padahal dua bulan yang lalu aku belum mengetahui keberadaannya tapi sekarang, dia bahkan sudah sangat pintar berceloteh dan lari ke sana ke mari. Setelah membenarkan posisi Ichiru dan mencium kedua pipi gembilnya, aku mengambil handuk dan turun ke lantai satu. Saat melewati dapur aku melihat Rukia sedang memasak, pemandangan sebulan ini dan hanya ucapan selamat pagi yang aku sampaikan sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi. Aku sadar jika Rukia belum terbiasa untuk kembali berhubungan denganku, walaupun ia telah memaafkanku setelah aku menceritakan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kami tapi aku terlalu banyak membuat ia menanggung beban berat seorang diri dan jika bukan karena Ichiru, aku yakin Rukia tak akan menjadi istriku jika tak ada Ichiru karena tanpa Ichiru, aku tak bisa meluruskan kesalahpahaman di antara kami. Mungkin ini yang namanya hikmah dibalik musibah, kami hampir kehilangan Ichiru tapi justru karena hal itu kami akhirnya bersatu.

Setelah selesai dari ritual mandiku, aku melihat hidangan untuk sarapan telah tertata rapi di meja makan tetapi aku tak melihat sosok Rukia, mungkin dia sedang membangunkan Ichiru. Dan benar saja saat aku membuka pintu kamar kami aku melihat Ichiru yg sedang memberikan gelas air putih kepada Rukia. Sedikit heran karena biasa Ichiru akan meminta ASI saat baru bangun tidur, kami memang belum menyapih Ichiru walaupun umur Ichiru sudah tiga tahun lebih, Rukia sudah menceritakan bagaimana Ichiru jika tak mendapatkan ASI sehari saja oleh karena itu kami memutuskan untuk tidak menyapihnya dulu.

"Sudah bangun, Jagoan?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tou-chan." Ichi memanggilku sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, minta digendong.

"Ichi tambah berat," ucapku saat Ichiru sudah dalam gendonganku, dia langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leherku, sementara Rukia masih terduduk di tepi ranjang sambil menatap kami yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiran Rukia.

"Mandi sama Tou-chan," ucap Ichiru tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Baiklah, Ichi mandi sama Tou-chan sementara Kaa-chan akan merapikan tempat tidur dan menyiapkan baju Ichi," ujar Rukia seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati kami, mengacak rambut jingga Ichiru seraya tersenyum.

"Yah, Tou-chan basah lagi," ucapku dengan nada dibuat lemas sebelum keluar dari kamar untuk memandikan Ichiru.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai memandikan Ichiru, aku memperhatikan Rukia yang sedang memakaikan baju kepada Ichiru dan setelah itu kami turun untuk melakukan sarapan. Ichi tak suka makan di meja makan, dia lebih suka makan di ruang keluarga sambil melihat acara kartun kesukaannya dan bermain dengan berbagai macam mainannya, jadilah aku di ruang makan seorang diri sementara Rukia sedang menyuapi Ichiru di ruang keluarga.

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapanku, aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga dan duduk di samping Rukia sementara Ichiru sedang asyik dengan mainannya, Ichiru memang lama saat makan.

"Ichi tak mau saat aku menawarinya ASI," kata Rukia memulai pembicaraan, suaranya sengaja dipelankan agar Ichi tak mendengar pembicaraan kami, sementara pandangannya masih tertuju pada Ichiru.

"Mungkin Ichi memang belum ingin minum ASI, lagi pula sekarang kamu berada di samping Ichi 24 jam, Ichi bisa meminta ASI kapanpun dia mau, " ujarku seraya tersenyum, aku tahu dia cemas, takut terjadi hal buruk seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Kaa-chan makannya sudah," kata Ichi menoleh sebentar ke arah kami sebelum asyik lagi dengan mainannya.

"Tou-chan juga ingin ikut main nih," ujarku mendekati Ichiru.

"Baiklah, Kaa-chan akan sarapan dulu setelah itu membereskan dapur, Ichi main sama Tou-chan, ya?" ujar Rukia seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berlalu menuju dapur.

"Oke, Kaa-chan," jawab kami bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-chan hari ini ada jadwal praktek di Rumah Sakit Karakura, ya?" tanya Rukia saat ia baru keluar dari dapur.

"Iya, aku masuk shift siang, Kaa-chan," jawabku menoleh sejenak ke arah Rukia. Jujur saja aku masih sedikit canggung saat memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan Kaa-chan dan aku rasa Rukia juga merasakan hal yang sama, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ichi sedang suka menirukan apa yang ia dengar oleh karena itu kami memanggil sebagaimana Ichi memanggil kami.

"Oke," ujar Rukia sebelum naik ke lantai atas, aku tahu dia akan menyiapkan keperluanku. Selain membuka klinik di rumah aku memang bekerja di Rumah Sakit Karakura.

"Ichi ngga haus?" tanyaku pada Ichiru, ini sudah pukul 09.00 tapi Ichi belum juga meminta ASI, sedikit khawatir kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Ichiru. Walaupun aku seorang dokter jujur saja aku lebih memilih memeriksa anak orang lain dari pada anak sendiri, aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi dan tetap tenang saat terjadi sesuatu dengan Ichiru berbeda saat aku harus menangani pasien.

"Tou-chan minum air putih," ujar Ichiru sebelum iya berdiri dan mengambil gelas yang berada di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatnya bermain. Hari ini Ichi juga tak secrewet biasanya tapi kenapa Ichi tak mau minum ASI?

Aku terus menemani Ichi bermain sampai pukul 11.00 sampai akhirnya Rukia datang, dia abis membereskan pekerjaan rumah lainnya dan memang ini sudah masuk jam tidur siang Ichiru.

"Sayang, ayo tidur siang dulu," ujar Rukia saat baru sampai di dekat kami, sepertinya dia baru menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"Ngga mau~" rengek Ichi yang langsung memelukku.

"Ayo mimi, Ichi kan dari tadi belum mimi," ujar Rukia seraya duduk di depanku dan membelai rambut Ichiru, 'mimi' adalah kata yang Ichi gunakan saat ingin meminum ASI tapi jika bukan ASI dia akan menggunakan kata minum.

"Ayo, Tou-chan antar ke kamar," ujarku ikut membujuk Ichi dan mencoba melepaskan pelukannya.

"Mau ikut Tou-chan kerja," ujar Ichi yang justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Nanti bangun tidur Ichi ikut Tou-chan kerja," bujukku.

"Ngga mau mimi, mau es krim," pinta Ichiru yg belum mau melepas pelukannya.

"Ya sudah Ichi beli es sama Tou-chan tapi setelah itu tidur siang, ya?" jawabku akhirnya.

"Sama Kaa-chan juga."

Dan akhirnya kami pergi ke minimarket bertiga dengan Ichi yang ada di gendonganku. Baru setengah jalan menuju minimarket aku merasa Ichi mulai menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku dan mencari posisi yang nyaman dan tak berapa lama kemudian Rukia berkata, "Ichi tidur."

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichi masih tak mau minum ASI, apa tak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia saat aku memasuki kamar tidur.

Hari sudah malam dan aku baru sampai di rumah setengah jam lalu, setelah makan malam dan mandi aku menyusul Rukia ke kamar, Ichi sudah tertidur saat aku pulang.

"Hari ini Ichi juga tak selincah biasanya," ujar Rukia -lagi- saat aku telah berbaring di samping Ichiru dengan posisi miring menghadap Rukia yg juga tengah menghadapku.

"Jika besok Ichi masih terlihat lemas dan tak mau meminum ASI, aku akan ke tempat Urahara, Ichi akan baik-baik saja," ujarku mencoba menenangkan Rukia walaupun aku juga khawatir dengan kondisi Ichiru. Mengingat kami pernah hampir kehilangannya.

Kami-sama lindungi permata hati kami

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Sora belum tahu cerita ini mau dibawa kemana... ada ide? kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan.

Review please? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Our Family

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Our Family by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romance

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Selamat membaca~ :)

"Ichi tidur ya, Sayang?" ujar Rukia yang sedang membujuk Ichi untuk kembali tidur. Pukul 00.30 tadi Ichi terbangun dan merengek untuk menyetel DVD kesukaannya, dan sekarang sudah satu jam berlalu tapi Ichi masih asyik dengan kartun kesukaannya. Kami berada di ruang keluarga, tak biasanya Ichi bangun tengah malam seperti ini.

"Tidur sama Tou-chan, yuk," ujarku saat aku melihat Ichi mulai mengucek matanya.

"Tou-chan ayun-ayun," ujarnya sambil merentangkan tangan menghadap ke arahku yang ada di belakangnya.

"Tidur di kamar yuk, sambil mimi," ujar Rukia sambil membelai rambut Ichi.

"Ngga mau mimi maunya ayun-ayun Tou-chan," rengek Ichi dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya udah jangan nangis," ujarku seraya membawa Ichi dalam gendonganku dan mulai menimangnya, tentu saja tidak seperti posisi menggendong bayi, aku hanya menggendong Ichi dan membiarkanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku lalu mulai menimangnya.

"Bagaimana ini Ichi tak seperti biasanya," ujar Rukia sambil sesekali membelai rambut Ichi yang ada dalam gendonganku.

"Biasanya balita memang rewel ataupun demam saat dia sedang menyapih, Rukia yang penting Ichi tetap sadar itu artinya hal-hal seperti dulu tidak akan terjadi lagi."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak menyapih Ichiru," ujar Rukia yang memang masih takut karena Ichiru tetap tak menginginkan ASI-nya, sementara Ichi cenderung lebih manja ke aku.

"Baiklah besok aku akan bertanya pada Urahara, sebaiknya sekarang kita tidur, Ichi juga sudah tertidur lagi kan?" Rukia mengangguk dan kami kembali berjalan menuju kamar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kondisi Ichiru baik-baik saja, Rukia," ujar Unohana-taichou setelah memeriksa Ichi, pagi tadi aku telah menghubungi Urahara dan Urahara bilang dia akan mencoba menghubungi Unohana-taichou agar Rukia yakin dengan kondisi Ichi dan sekarang jam sudah menunjukan waktunya makan malam setengah jam yang lalu Urahara datang bersama Unohana-taichou dan Byakuya, entah kenapa jika ada Byakuya, aku merasa Ichi tak menyayangiku lagi. Lihat saja sekarang Ichi sedang asyik duduk di pangkuan Byakuya sambil melihat televisi dan berceloteh padahal Byakuya masih bertampang datar dan hanya sesekali menanggapi Ichi tapi kenapa Ichi sangat dekat dengannya?

Aku hanya duduk di meja makan sendirian sementar Rukia sedang memasak untuk makan malam bersama Unohana-taichou.

"Makan malam siap," ujar Unohana-taichou sambil membawa lauk pauk ke meja makan yang aku singgahi.

"Ichi ajak Paman Byakuya dan Kakek Urahara kemari kita makan malam dulu," ujar Rukia dengan suara lumayan keras supaya terdengar sampai ke ruang keluarga, dia juga masih menyiapkan keperluan untuk makan.

"Ichi duduk sama Paman Baku," ujar Ichi yang datang sambil menggandenga tangan Byakuya, Ichi memang belum bisa mengebutkan nama Byakuya dengan benar, mungkin terlalu sulit.

"Seperti yang aku katakan dulu Rukia, dulu Ichi takut kehilanganmu jadi tubuhnya merespon dengan terus menerus menginginkan ASI-mu tapi sekarang Ichi telah yakin jika dia tak akan kehilanganmu lagi apalagi sekarang sudah ada Ichigo, kalian berdua selalu ada di dekatnya jadi Ichi tak membutuhkan ASI lagi sebagai penghubung, jika Ichi mau kalian bisa memberikannya susu sambung dan Ichi sekarang manusia Rukia, dia sama seperti anak-anak manusia lainnya kamu harus belajar mempercayai suamimu, dia seorang dokter tapi aku tak keberatan jika sewaktu-waktu kau membutuhkanku dengan senang hati aku akan datang kemari karena aku juga sangat menyayangi Ichiru," ujar Unohana-taichou panjang lebar setelah selesai makan malam, sekarang kami sedang di ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah sepertinya sudah waktunya kita pulang, Unohana," kata Urahara yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan telah membuka kipasnya di depan mulut, ciri khasnya seperti biasa.

"Eh kalian tidak menginap saja?" tanya Rukia yang mengikuti Unohana-taichou.

"Mungkin lain kali, terima kasih makan malamnya ," ujar Unohana-taichou saat kami sudah di dekat pintu.

"Terima kasih telah membantu kami," ujar Rukia dengan senyum tulusnya.

"Sama-sama, kami akan selalu senang jika bisa membantu kalian."

"Hati-hati di jalan," ujarku dan entah kenapa seperti ada yang aneh.

"Dah Ichi, baik-baik ya, Sayang," ujar Unohana-taichou setelah mencium Ichi, loh kenapa Byakuya masih menggendong Ichi di samping Rukia?

"Kami pergi dulu Byakuya, Rukia, Ichigo dan dadah Ichi," aku masih terdiam saat Urahara berpamitan tadi bahkan setelah menutup pintu aku masih bingung.

"Byakuya, kau tak ikut pulang?" tanyaku saat aku tersadar jika Byakuya akan kembali ke ruang keluarga bersama Ichiru.

"Kau mengusirku?!" ujarnya dengan penuh penekanan yang langsung membuatku merinding.

"Bu-bukan begitu."

"Ichi mau tidur sama Paman!"

Kenapa Ichi terlihat bersemangat sekali? Dan kenapa Ichi sangan dekat dengan Byakuya? Ichi tak merasa takut apa?

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Ichiru memang sangat dekat dengan Byakuya?" tanyaku saat aku memasuki kamar, aku baru saja selesai mandi dan saat masuk ke kamar aku lihat Rukia yang sedang memberesksn baju jadi aku pikir tak ada salahnya bertanya hal yang mengganggu pikiranku, Ichiru bahkan saat ini sudah berada di kamar tamu bersama Byakuya.

"Dulu kami tinggal bersama jadi tak heran jika Ichi dekat Nii-sama," ujar Rukia masih memasukan pakaian ke dalam lemari.

"Tapi Ichi bahkan seperti tak menganggapku ada sejak kehadiran Byakuya," ujarku saat aku sudah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Nii-sama selalu ada untuk Ichi, bahkan Ichi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Nii-sama daripada bersamaku, Nii-sama yang lebih sering mengajak Ichi jalan-jalan bahkan terkadang Nii-sama membawa Ichi ke divisi 6, Ichi bahkan lebih sering tidur dengan Nii-sama, aku memang bukan ibu yang baik," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum getir.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia, aku tak bermaksud menyudutkanmu, aku juga bukan ayah yang baik tapi kita bisa memperbaikinya mulai sekarang," ujarku seraya berdiri dari posisi tiduranku.

"Ya, kita akan memperbaikinya. Lagi pula Nii-sama bukan orang lain, dia paman Ichi tak masalah jika Ichi dekat dengan Nii-sama dan lagi walaupun Nii-sama selalu terlihat dingin, datar dan angkuh tapi Nii-sama pasti sangat menyayangi Ichiru sehingga Ichiru sangat lengket dengannya," ujar Rukia sambil naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Sama seperti Byakuya yang menyayangimu tapi tetap tak mau menunjukan secara terang-terangan," kataku dan ikut membaringkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur.

"Baiklah waktunya ti-"

Oke dan saat kami menarik selimut untuk pergi ke alam mimpi dengan posisi saling berhadapan -seperti biasa- kami baru menyadari jika kali ini kami hanya tidur berdua, tak ada Ichiru di tengah-tengah kami seperti biasanya dan itu membuat kami gugup, aku yakin Rukia juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Kami memang sudah menikah tapi setelah kami menikah ini pertama kalinya kami hanya tidur berdua, biasanya kami tidur berhadap-hadapan tapi di tengah-tengah kami ada Ichiru.

"Aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam, Rukia."

Walaupun sebetulnya aku ingin berbuat macam-macam.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih buat yang review chapter kemarin :

salam kenal, wah makasih ^^ ide fic ini udah muncul sebelum extra chapter OYIMH tapi baru kesampaian nulis sekarang, konflik? Sora belum tahu, ada ide? Makasih ini udah update ^^

** .777**

iya ini sequelnya tentang kehidupan rumah tangga IR, ini udah update ^^

**darries**

ngga ko, yup bener perkataanmu, iya moga IR makin romantis, ini udah update ^^

**kirito2239**

ini udah update, salam kenal ^^

**astriyuni13**

makasih... salam kenal, jangan panggil senpai panggil aja sora ^^

**dindachan06**

ini udah update ^^

Review kalian penyemangat Sora, Sora butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian... apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini dan ada yg mau ngasih ide buat chapter depan?

RnR lagi? ^^

Salam hangat

Sora H.

Purwokerto, 4 Maret 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Our Family

Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Our Family by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Romance

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Selamat membaca~ :)

.

.

.

.

.

"...!?"

Oh, shit!

"Tunggu Rukia, aku bisa jelaskan," ujarku sambil membetulkan celana dan berlari mengejar Rukia, jangan sampai dia keluar dapur, Byakuya masih di sini dan aku masih sayang nyawaku jadi tak akan aku biarkan Rukia keluar dari dapur saat masih salah paham.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Rukia," ujarku saat sudah memegang pergelangan tangan Rukia tepat sebelum Rukia keluar dari dapur -kamar mandi di rumah ini memang berada di sebelah dapur-. Untungnya aku bisa mencegah sebelum Rukia keluar dari dapur. Rukia tampak tak mau melihatku, dia memalingkan wajahnya tetapi aku bisa melihat rona merah di pipinya.

"Aku memenuhi janjiku untuk tak menyentuhmu semalam tapi aku laki-laki dewasa yang normal, Rukia. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengan wanita yang aku cintai dan sudah sah sebagai istriku tapi aku tak bisa menyentuhnya itu adalah siksaan bagiku, tapi aku juga tak ingin memaksamu, aku tak ingin kamu membenciku lagi dan aku juga tak mungkin untuk memuaskannya bersama orang lain karena hanya kamu yang aku inginkan, jadi ini yang aku lakukan," ujarku dengan wajah tak kalah memerah dengan wajah Rukia, aku tak dapat memungkiri jika saat ini aku sedang merasakan perasaan sangat malu yang sulit aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata. Bagaimana aku tak malu jika aku ketahuan oleh Rukia -yang berstatus sebagai istriku- sedang memuaskan diriku sendiri, coba kalian bayangkan?!

Semua bermula dari kami yang tidur sekamar hanya berdua, memang bukan hal baru mengingat dulu kami juga tidur sekamar tapi dulu Rukia tidur di lemari sedangkan semalam kami tidur seranjang dan hanya berdua tanpa Ichiru, jika ada Ichiru perhatianku bisa aku alihkan kepada Ichiru tapi jika hanya berdua bagaimana aku bisa menahan hasratku saat orang yang amat aku cintai berada dalam status yang sah tapi aku telah berjanji tak akan mentenruhnya, jadi apa yang aku lakukan?

Awalnya aku tetap berusaha untuk tidur tapi aku tak bisa, aku tak bisa menahannya lagi tapi aku juga tak bisa melampiaskannya pada Rukia, akhirny aku memutuskan untuk memuaskan diriku sendiri dan ini sungguh memalukan, aku laki-laki yang sudah beristri ketahuan oleh istrinya sendiri sedang melakukan... ya ampun aku tak mau menyebutnya kalian pasti tahu apa yang aku maksud, bukan? Salahku yang lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi, masih untung yang datang bukan Byakuya.

Hening menghampiri kami, aku juga bingung mau berkata apa. Sampai Rukia berkata,"maaf Ichigo tapi aku janji aku akan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa takutku sehingga aku bisa menunaikan kewajibanku sebagai seorang istri."

"Aku tak akan memaksamu, Rukia dan aku akan menunggumu selalu hanya kamu," ujarku membawa Rukia dalam pelukanku dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia POV

"Kaa-chan, mereka mau kemana?" tanya Ichiru sambil menunjuk sekelompok muda-mudi yang melewati depan rumah kami, aku mengikuti arah pandang Ichi. "Mereka mau sekolah, Sayang," ujarku setelah melihat sekelompok anak-anak sekolah yang menggunakan seragam SMA Karakura tempatku dulu sempat bersekolah selama di sini dan tempat Ichigo bersekolah juga.

"Sekolah itu apa, Kaa-san?" tanya Ichiru sambil menatapku dengan binar-binar ingin tahunya itu.

"Sekolah itu tempat kita menuntut ilmu dan di sana kita juga akan bertemu dengan banyak teman," ujarku sambil tetap melanjutkan aktivitas menyapuku. Aku memang sedang menyapu halaman depan sedangkan Ichiru terus mengikutiku, Nii-sama sudah kembali ke SS sedangkan Ichigo hari ini ada praktik di rumah sakit. Aku jadi berfikir bagaimana Ichigo bisa mengurus rumah sedangkan ia mempunyai jadwal yang lumayan padat? Mengingat sebelum kami menikah Ichigo tinggal sendirian. Sebetulnya aku juga tak terlalu pandai mengurus urusan rumah tangga.

"Ilmu itu apa?" Ichi dan sifat ingin tahunya.

"Kalau buat Ichi, ilmu itu belajar membaca, menulis, berhitung, menggambar, mewarnai, dan masih banyak lagi," ujarku seraya menghentikan kegiatan menyapuku, semoga saja penjelasanku tentang menuntut ilmu bisa dimengeti oleh Ichi, mengingat Ichi masih 3 tahun jadi penjelasan tentang ilmu tadi benar kan?

"Ichi mau sekolah~" rengek Ichi mulai menarik-narik rok yang aku pakai. Sejujurnya aku tak tahu apakah di sini ada sekolah untuk anak-anak umur 3 tahun atau tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah di Soul Society ada, aku benar-benar ibu yang buruk, mengingat dulu aku jarang sekali mengajak Ichi berbincang seperti ini.

"Nanti kita bicara dengan Tou-chan, ya?" ucapku sambil membelai rambut Ichi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi Ichi mau sekolah?" tanya Ichigo sambil memangku Ichiru yang menganggung bersemangat sedangkan aku hanya duduk di sebelah Ichigo, senyum tak bisa hilang dari bibirku, aku tak pernah membayangkan jika pada akhirnya aku bisa menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai dan hidup bersama dengan malaikat kecil kami. Apalagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini? Ternyata memang benar jika Kami-sama selalu mempunyai rencana yang terbaik bagi kita semua.

"Sebetulnya ada TK Himawari di sana ada kelas mawar, kita bisa mencoba memasukan Ichi ke sana, kelas mawar itu bisa dibilang kelas uji coba sebelum terdaftar sebagai murid di sana. Kita belum tahu apa Ichi serius atau hanya ingin mencoba, kelas mawar kan biayanya harian jadi berangkat atau ngganya itu terserah kita, kalau ichi bener-bener ingin sekolah baru Ichi masukan sekolah sesungguhnya," ujar Ichigo panjang lebar dan aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Jadi besok Ichi bisa sekolah?" tanya Ichi memandang aku dan Ichigo bergantian.

"Besok kita beli tas dulu ya, Sayang," ujar Ichigo sambil mencupit pipi Ichi. Memang sejak pindah kemari kami memang sudah belanja keperluan Ichi tapi memang belum membeli tas karena merasa Ichi belum memerlukannya. Kalau sepatu Ichi sudah punya biasa dipakai jika kami berpergian.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichi mau yang mana?" tanyaku pada Ichi yang berada dalam gendongan Ichigo, sekarang kami sedang berada di Karakura Plaza pada stand tas anak-anak, kata Ichigo biar berganti suasana sekalian belanja tas untuk Ichi karena biasanya kami hanya belanja di mini market dekat rumah dan di sana tentu saja tak ada tas. Selagi hari ini Ichigo libur jadi kami bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya.

"Ichi mau engri bed (red : angry bird)," ujar Ichi sambil menggapai tas berwarna merah dengan bentuk kepala burung yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya, "beli sepatu juga?" tanya Ichi menghadap Ichigo sementara tangan kanannya menunjuk stand sepatu yang berada di depan stand tas ini sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memeluk tas pilihannya.

"Tidak, kan Ichi sudah punya banyak sepatu di rumah," kata Ichigo yang dibalas dengan anggukan Ichiru, aku beruntung Ichi termasuk anak yang penurut.

"Sekarang tinggal belanja kebutuhan kita, Ichi boleh beli cemilan yang Ichi suka."

Semoga saja kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya Sora bisa update lagi~

Makin suka bikin kisah mereka, bagaimana menurut minna-sama? Maaf ya kalo makin ancur :(

Sora sangat berterima kasih atas semua review, fav, follow dan semua yang mau meluangkan waktu membaca fic ini, semoga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua dan maafkan segala kekurangan Sora, semisal kaya penggunaan italic pada kata asing, maaf Sora tidak menggunakan itu karena Sora ngetik + publish fic lewat hp jadul yang suka error bahkan buat ngedit itu susahnya minta ampun jadi Sora minta maaf :'( Semoga masih berkenan membacanya.

Maaf juga Sora ga bales review satu2 tapi review kalian itu penyemangat buat Sora .

Ada yang mau main ke rumah Sora? :D

Sora bisa dihubungi di :

FB : Ai Febriati

BBM : 54704311

HP : 085642801591

Maaf karena pendek dan maaf jika mengecewakan :'(

Sora butuh masukan, kritik dan saran... kasih tau kalo ada kesalahan Sora ngga sempet edit

jangan lupa review ya? Review kalian penyemangat Sora :D

Purwokerto, 6 Mei 2015

Salam hangat,

Sora H.


	4. Chapter 4

Our Family

Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bleach by Tite Kubo

Our Family by Sora Hinase

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rated : T atau semi M?

Genre : Family, Romance

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, dsb.

Selamat membaca~ :)

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan berharap rasa nyeri di dadaku dapat berkurang, ini hari ke tiga Ichi sudah tidak meminum ASI lagi dan sejak kemarin payudaraku mulai membengkak, sejujurnya sejak pagi bukan hanya membengkak tapi juga aku merasa nyeri, bahkan saat terkena kain. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan rasa nyeri ini dan tak tahu pada siapa aku akan bertanya. Sejak kembali ke dunia manusia aku belum memiliki teman akrab lagi, lagipula pada siapa aku bisa bertanya? Kebanyakan temanku bahkan baru memiliki anak atau bahkan baru menikah. Sempat ada niatan untuk menceritakannya pada Ichigo, dia dokter kemungkinan besar dia tahu tapi aku merasa malu untuk menanyakannya. Baiklah kami suami istri tapi ini tak seperti pernikahan pada umumnya. Aku melepaskan handuk yang aku pakai sampai di bawah dada, aku memang baru saja mandi sore dan saat baru selesai mandi rasa nyeri di dadaku semakin menjadi untung saja Ichigo sudah berada di rumah jadi ada yang menemani Ichi bermain.

"Rukia apa kamu su-" astaga aku kaget sekali saat mendengar suara Ichi, dengan tergesa aku menaikan handuk yang aku pakai tapi gesekan antara handuk dengan dadaku justru menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang lebih sakit.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo saat sudah ada di hadapanku yang sedang duduk di tepi ranjang, bisa aku lihat raut khawatir Ichigo saat melihatku, sebelum pandangan Ichigo turun ke area dadaku saat aku mengikuti arah pandang Ichigo aku sadar jika sebagian dadaku belum tertutup juga dan seketika wajahku langsung memerah.

"Tunggu sebentar dan tetaplah seperti ini," itu perkataan Ichigo sebelum kembali pergi keluar kamar, meninggalkan aku dengan wajah memerahku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-chan mau melihat Kaa-san dulu, ya?" ujarku pada Ichi yang masih sibuk mewarnai buku gambarnya sebelum melangkah menuju kamar kami, tidak biasanya Rukia mandi selama ini, ini sudah setengah jam akukan juga ingin mandi apa lagi sebentar lagi waktu makan malam.

"Rukia apa kamu su-" aku menghentikan ucapanku setelah membuka pintu dan melihat kondisi Rukia yang hampir telanjang, aku hanya melihat punggung Rukia karena posisi Rukia yang duduk membelakangi pintu. Rukia buru-buru membetulkan letak handuknya saat mendengar suaraku tapi kemudian aku melihat bahunya menegang dan sedikit ber getar, melihat itu aku buru-buru berjalan ke tempat Rukia.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanyaku saat sudah ada di hadapan Rukia, saat Rukia menatapku aku bisa melihat raut kesakitan di wajahnya, aku edarkan pandanganku ke arah tubuh Rukia hanya mencari bagian mana yang terluka, aku belum berani menyentuh Rukia, tentu saja.

"Tunggu sebentar dan tetaplah seperti ini," ujarku setelah aku sedikit melihat dada Rukia yang membengkak, itu adalah hal wajar bagi seorang ibu yang sedang menyapih. Aku tinggalkan Rukia dan menuju ke dalam dapur, aku ambil persediaan handuk kecil di dalam kamar mandi yang letaknya dekat dengan dapur sebelum mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas dan menungkan ke dalam baskom kecil. Sebelum membawa baskom dan handuk itu ke kamar aku sempat menengok keadaan Ichi yang ternyata masih asik dengan gambar-gambarnya.

#

#

#

#

#

"Buka handukmu," ujarku saat memasuki kamar dan lansung saja Rukia menatapku tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin mengompres payudaramu dengan air dingin Rukia, ini bisa mengurangi rasa nyeri juga bengkak di dadamu," ujarku sambil menekuk kakiku dan berdiri dengan lututku di hadapan Rukia, perlahan Rukia mulai menurunkan handuknya sampai di bawah dada. Rukia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain sementara tangannya memegang handuk dengan erat. Aku meneguk ludah dengan susah payah sebelum mengambil handuk dan memerasnya.

"Kamu bisa mengompres dengan air dingin seperti ini, juga bisa dengan pijatan lembut," ujarku sambil mengusapkan handuk itu disertai pijatan lembut, aku bisa mendengar Rukia sedikit mendesis, pasti karena rasa dinginnya.

Hal ini aku lakukan bergantian lumayan lama dan kalian tahu kondisiku? Aku hanyalah pria dewasa dengan jam biologis yang sangat kurang dan sekarang di depanku ada istri sahku dalam kondisi hampir telanjang, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa tersiksanya aku?

"ASI mu harus dikeluarkan sedikit, bolehkah aku-" aku menggantung kalimatku menunggu respon Rukia yang masih tak mau menatapku, kami terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Rukia mengangguk kecil dan langsung saja aku menghisap puting kanan Rukia sementara payudara kirinya masih aku pijat lembut. Aku ingat aku hanya harus menghisap sedikit ASI Rukia dan semoga ini akan berlanjut ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Tou-chan sedang apa?" mendegar suara Ichi, aku langsung melepaskan kulumanku begitupun dengan Rukia yang langsung membenarkan handuknya. Ya ampun sepertinya setelah ini aku harus bermain solo.

"Ichi nda nenen masa Tou-chan nenen," ujar Ichi yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelah Rukia.

Kami-sama~

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, aku menggendong Ichi menuju ke ruang makan, Rukia pasti telah selesaI membuat sarapan untuk kami. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika sadar siapa yang duduk di salah satu kursi meja maka.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh mengunjungi adik dan keponakanku?"

"Paman Byaku~" ujar Ichi yang langsung menggeliat dari gendonganku minta di turunkan.

"Hah~" aku menghela napas, selalu seperti ini Ichi lebih tertarik dengan pamannya.

"Paman, Ichi udah nda nenen tapi Tou-chan masih nenen."

Ruangan hening seketika sebelum...

"I-CHI-GO!"

Kami-sama selamatkan aku.

.

.

.

.

.

pendek? banget wkwk

lama? banget lah, terakhir update 6 mei 2015 wkwk

jeles, mengecewakan? Sora akuin #nangis dipojokan

yang penting idenya udag dituangin ketimbang menghantui Sora terus hiks

ada yang berkenan review?

Purwokerto, 23 Desember 2016

Salam hangat,

Sora H.


End file.
